


Mirror

by WormholesandPegasus



Series: The Reflection in the Mirror [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen, Ghost Drifting, Gypsy Danger - Freeform, Horror, POV Second Person, The Drift (Pacific Rim), crossposted on wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WormholesandPegasus/pseuds/WormholesandPegasus
Summary: Mako and Jake have finished Ranger training. They have tested and will be soon assigned their own Jaeger. They are ready to face the world as a brother and sister. Everything is perfect.Something is wrong.
Relationships: Mako Mori & Jake Pentecost
Series: The Reflection in the Mirror [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755004
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghost In The Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544266) by [arkemisia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkemisia/pseuds/arkemisia), [Synekdokee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synekdokee/pseuds/Synekdokee). 



Your name is Mako Mori. You are in your early twenties. You barely remember your family. Tamsin and Sensei are your new family.

It is your decision to try to become a Ranger. You've wanted this since you were a kid. Nothing Sensei says can stop you. It takes several tests of character and genius to win over the other PPDC officials to let you fly.

Your younger brother and you fought for your slots as a Ranger team. While your drift compatibility isn't perfect, you know each other and can predict each other.

It's round three of drift testing when your Jaeger is decided. It's an old obsolete Jaeger that went down in 2020. You and Jake have had some time to practice in the sim with it.

After your first drift tests you learn it doesn't work like the new ones. It's resistant.

Your brother is dissatisfied. He would much rather have a shiny new Mark 5 like the Hansens. But know you never could have one. The UN stopped the PPDC too soon to keep the production line going. 

It still makes him mad. He rages in his quarters when no one else is looking.

You are.

You on the other hand could care less. You were in charge of the Jaeger's renovations. It was made for you. 

Thankfully, you didn't have to change everything. The rigging and some the most of the right side needed no replacement. It was held up to your preferences and standards. It is your (and your brother's) Jaeger now.

The first time you step in the Jaeger, it is like it sings to you. 

But it still gives you an odd feeling. You ignore it, the other Jaegers feel odd in different ways.

You and your brother are here for you third in-Jaeger drift test. It's a long ordeal that was shortened by the urgency of which you are needed.

Crimson Tide takes down a Kaiju in Korea while you go through the motions. It feels as if you have done this before.

Your brother can't wait for his chance to fight a Kaiju in the field, you're more unsure. He's been more bold than usual in the past couple days.

One morning you both wake up screaming. 

Neither of can you remember why.

You're to be posted in Lima, all of your possessions will be moved within the month. The Marshal (your father) wants Gypsy Danger in Hong Kong instead. It will be the last Jaeger base when the UN shuts down funding.

You frown and wonder when the last time a Jaeger was launched from Kodiak Island. Surely the Gages were there a year ago.

The Marshal is right, you're moved Hong Kong within a month. It's big and beautiful and wonderful and terrible. You love it and you hate it. 

It is way too warm for your taste.

The people there are more complicated.

The Wei triplets are brazen and bold. No one can beat them at basketball on their court. It's true. You watched you brother while he tried. 

Sometimes they speak in Mandarin to annoy Chuck Hansen.

The Kaidenovskys have a big Mark One Jaeger that they yield with precision and power. It it gigantic just like the two of them. They've been using it for years.

You swear you have met them before. Maybe when you were a little kid following Marshal Pentecost.

The Hansens are more predictable. You met Chuck at the academy. His father had already been a ranger for a few years. 

Chuck himself is more arrogant than he used to be. He is more infuriating than you can remember. 

You used to be friends when your were both children in the 'dome.

Marshal Pentecost informs his rangers that they will close the breach within the coming week. Revenge for Tamsin burns in both of your chests.

All four Jaegers will make their way to the trench. Stryker will deliver the package, and Cherno will if they fail. It's a suicide mission.

It is the end of the end of the world.

You and your brother are prepping for the final stages, with your drive-suit on. It feels tight.

Gypsy is dark, the Jaeger is preserving power before the final battle.

You gaze into the glass of the display as the machine powers up. Your soft breaths fog it up within seconds.

You swear that never used to be a problem.

You lean into the reinstalled harness and sigh. This may be Gypsy's final fight, so you look into the glass to see your reflection one final time.

Your name is Mako Mori and someone else stares back.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always thought Pacific Rim had the capacity and material to become an exceptional horror universe and was really disappointed that they had misused the opportunity of a sequel to do that such thing.
> 
> This fic was mostly me fulfilling that my perceived need for more horror in this fandom. I hope you enjoyed it too!


End file.
